


I'm back

by Alphie_BadBoi



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphie_BadBoi/pseuds/Alphie_BadBoi
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 9





	I'm back

\- I could've avoided it... It's all my fault

Once again, she cried over her dead crush. Her friends couldn't comfort her, she wouldn't let them. Someone knocks at the door.

\- Hey, sleepyhead, it's time to wake up, we're gonna be late for work.

Amity wiped her tears off of her face and rushed to her bathroom to take a quick bath.

\- Coming!

"It's been years, why can't I get over Luz..."

[ ... ]

\- Haaaah~ Finally. It's been a while, Boiling Isles...


End file.
